Sick, Sick, Sick
by Jamillia
Summary: Bella gets the cold while Edward is out hunting. Find out what Alice and Edward do to make the common cold go away.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella? Sorry I was out all night. Emmett had a little too much fun."

"It's okay," I croaked.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went out hunting last night. Thankfully, they waited until I fell asleep to leave. If they hadn't, I would have been up all night.

"Bella, are you sick?"

"No," I croaked again. This time, the pain in my throat caused me to cough up some phlegm. "Maybe?" I said, weakly.

"Here you go, Edward. They don't have a clean thermometer in the house." I looked over Edward's currently kneeling frame to find Alice walking toward us from the window, smiling.

Edward took the thermometer from her and shoved it in my mouth before I could say a word. A second later he had a clip on my thumb.

I stared at the compact machine he was currently holding. It was beeping and I bet it took more than my temperature. The clip on my thumb was probably for other vitals. My gaze moved to Alice who stood over Edward's shoulder. She smiled at me while I glared daggers into her petite frame.

"Don't worry, Bella! I didn't spend over four-thousand dollars."

"Four-thousand dollars!" I spat out. "No thermometer could possibly cost that much."

She stuck out her tongue and returned to reading the screen. "At least she's feeling better." Edward growled at her and she backed off, eventually sliding out the window.

"Well, your blood pressure is normal, but you do have a slight temperature. It's probably just the common cold."

"See, no reason to get excited." He stared at me like I was crazy. There was clearly no way to get out of treatment.

Seeing my face relax in defeat, he smiled and got up. "Would you like chamomile tea, or lemon or ginger root tisane?"

"Uhm… does it matter?"

"You're right. I'll make you whatever Alice sees works best." I groaned as he walked out the room. This was not going to go well. At least Charlie was out. I had no idea how I would explain two vampires making me tea.

I lied in bed for about ten minutes before Alice interrupted my peaceful rest. "Here you go. It's lemon. That should take care of the Vitamin C you need as well as soothe some symptoms. Drink that and by the time you're done, Carlisle will be over here."

"No!" I screamed. I did not need Carlisle coming over just to take care of me while I have a cold. Shouldn't Edward and his multiple doctor degrees be enough?

"I thought you'd say that." She smirked. "Fine, just drink the tea."

I sipped it carefully. For vampires, they did a pretty good job. It tasted delicious and the warmth soothed my throat. The runny nose and nasal congestion also disappeared by the time I was done. I felt much better.

Edward walked in the room just as I was about to dismiss them. "Here is some soup, love." He placed the bowl and spoon on my lap and kissed my forehead before sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Eat. When you're done you can suck on the lozenges."

I groaned. Was he seriously going to sit next to me and nurse me to health all day? One look at the amount of food in the bowl told me all I needed to know. The broth was packed with strips of chicken breast, carrots, celery, and onion. He had even put some noodles in. "Do you expect me to eat all of this?" Despite my complaints, it looked very appetizing.

"Just eat, Bella."

Fine. I took a spoonful and stuffed it in my mouth. The soup tasted delicious. A bit of salt and various spices had been added. The broth was warm and continued to sooth my throat.

Half way through the bowl, I decided I was done. "Thanks." I smiled weakly at both of them.

Alice got up to leave. That was clearly her dismissal. Edward moved to lie next to me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

**HAHAHA! Yet another sweet, little, one-page, Bella/Edward moment. I seem to do a lot of these no-plotters. All well. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Yup! This one is real too. I found it on Amazon for 3,715. Unfortunately, the most expensive one (3,995) didn't quite meet my expectations. So this is third most expensive. Sorry, but Alice shops for quality too. It's called the "Spot Vital Signs LXI with SureBP/Nellcor SpO2/SureTemp Plus Thermometer" and it's HUGE! LOL!**

**I also did my little research on the symptoms and treatments for the cold, so this information is all real. Enjoy!**


End file.
